Elizabeth Gillies
Elizabeth Egan Gillies (born July 26th, 1993) is an American actress, singer and dancer. She is best known for her role as Jade West in Victorious. In an interview, Liz says she is "really goofy" and that she "makes up characters" who she might pretend to be while conversing with someone. She says she is "very weird". Co-actress and best friend Ariana Grande also noted that Liz loves photography and is always taking photographs of herself and everyone on the set. Background Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies was born in Haworth ,New Jersey. She has family in NJ. She participated in local community theater productions, church choir, and took voice lessons at her school. Career 2007–2008 Elizabeth started her career by appearing in commercials for bubblegum and cellphones. She got roles in The Black Donnellys and Locker 514 which really jump-started her career. She was cast in The Clique and Harold as a supporting character in both. In summer 2008, she was cast as Lucy in a Goodspeed production of Jason Robert Brown's new musical about growing up, 13. Later that year, 13 moved to Broadway, which made it the first Broadway production to have an all teen cast. She receives the two big numbers "Opportunity" and "It Can't Be True" along with smaller parts in other songs, such as the title song, "Hey Kendra" and "Getting Ready". 2009–present On January 4, 2009, 13 closed down. Liz currently stars in Nickelodeon's Victorious, in which she plays Jade West, the antagonist to Victoria Justice's character, Tori Vega. Trivia *﻿Full Name: Elizabeth Egan Gillies *Birthdate: July 26, 1993 *Full name: Elizabeth Egan Gilles *Birthdate: July 26th, 1993 *Eye color: Blue *Star sign: Leo *Her favorite color is black and dark purple *She was born in Haworth, New Jersey. *She is a vegan, but not by choice, as she is allergic to most foods (including bread and kiwi) and that is why she doesn't eat animal byproducts. She is also allergic to gluten. *She loves The Beatles. *Played the role of Lucy in the Broadway play 13 along with Ariana Grande *Her height is about 5'7 (1.70 m) *Her best friend is her co-star Ariana Grande *Although Gillies mostly works in Los Angeles, she still lives in Haworth. *Liz says that her dream role would be to play Alice Ripley's character Diana in Next To Normal. *She said in an interview that she likes playing Jade because she is constantly changing, saying "I could never play a monotonous mean girl" and "I would just die if I had to play a one dimensional...mean girl." *Rumored that she is dating with her costar Avan Jogia. *She says on form spring that if she could live in any time period, it would be the 70's. *Her favorite dessert is her grandmother's apple pie. *She has one brother who she says is her best friend. *She said in an interview that a celebrity she would love to be caught kissing would be Johnny Depp. *She says she'd like to have two or three kids someday. *Her worst fear is getting stuck in an elevator. *She's double-jointed. *She has never drunken a cup of coffee (on set, the prop department dyes water brown and has her drink that for her scenes as Jade drinking coffee). *She loves llamas. *She is the only one of the main cast who has ever been to a school prom. *She sees most of her movies with avan ( beck) Filmography Cinema *2008: The Clique *2008: Harold Television *2007: The Black Donnellys *2007: Locker 514 *''2011: BrainSurge'' *(since) 2010: Victorious 'Theater' *2008: 13 - Lucy (Original Cast) Commericals/Voiceovers *Bubblicious *Iz by Zizzle *Wassup *Virgin Mobile *Verizon FIOS *Gardasil *Huntington Learning Centers *Ginger Fox *Freri de orthograhe Videos Category:Actors